After the battle
by Hermharry Follower
Summary: After the battle Harry needs to speak to Hermione about something that has been troubling him. No fighting or anything like that, just some fluffy stuff about Hermione and Harry
1. Chapter 1

After the battle

All characters used in this story are those of J.K. Rowling's not mine, Though I would love to rewrite the epilouge of Deathly Hallows...

Harry got up and walked around the common room, he looked on at the castle and the sheer amount of damage that had been done the day before. He went down to the great hall looking for his two friends, the hero's of the war, he needed to talk to Hermione now. He locked eyes with her and whispered to her in his mind, _"We need to talk... Now please."_

 _"Okay ill be right there"_ replied Hermione. As she walked up to Harry, he led her to their favorite spot on the black lake. "Hermione I need to tell you something, it is really urgent..." Harry said.

Hermione responded with "Well out with it Harry, Ron's brother just died I have to get back to them" Hermione told him. He looked at her with despair and began to sob. "Harry what's wrong?" she asked, he responded with "You're whats wrong Hermione! You broke my heart, I have lost all of my family and you want to be with him? I have loved you since our first year, since I saved you" he almost yelled.

She looked at him "You love me.. me? the bookworm, one of the ugliest witches you kno..." she couldn't finish because Harry cut her off. "Hermione I love you so much, I think you are amazingly beautiful, you are so bright, and I think if you marry Ron you lose everything you worked for" Harry told her.

She kissed him with all she was, it was the most toe curling kiss she ever had, and had ruined the pair of underwear she had on. He looked at her with a dreamy look in his eyes, similar to luna's.

"Hermione Jane Granger I love you so much, will you do me the biggest favor of all and marry me?" Harry asked her

"Yes, Harry, Yes I will" she responded


	2. Chapter 2

After the Battle Ch. 2

All characters used in this story are those of J.K. Rowling's not mine, Though I would love to rewrite the epilouge of Deathly Hallows...

Once back in the great hall, everything bad that could happen happened. Hermione told Ron about her engagement, and he began to yell. Harry went to call it off with Ginny but she was complaining that Harry was her, "Dumbledore promised me!" she screamed. Harry looked at her and ran to the headmaster's old office.

"Dumbledore you old fool, where are you" Harry yelled out. "What do you need Harry?" questioned Dumbledore

"Why did Ms. Weasely say that you promised her that I would marry her?" Harry asked sounding a little angry. "Uh Harry I never promised her anything, I told her that I would not be caught in any love potion business, Molly wanted me to give you and Ms. Granger love potions, I refused because I knew that I had submitted you to a bad life already and I would not do it again" Dumbledore explained

"That ugly cow, Thank you so much Dumbledore, Sorry I yelled at you earlier, I was very angry" Harry said sincerely.

"I'm not mad Harry, but you need make sure justice is served, Do not let Hermione out of your sight" Dumbledore instructed...

IN A DESTROYED CLASS ROOM

Ron led Hermione in a class room and locked the door, He then pushed her against a wall and attempted to take her clothes off. "You're mine you mudblood bitch! Not Harry's, My mum and I have come to far to let you get away now" Ron told her as she screamed for Harry. Harry heard Hermione scream in his head, "I'm coming love" he said in his head...

Hope you guys enjoy this story, plan to make it at least 13-15 chapters. And if you have any suggestions leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

After the Battle Ch. 3

All characters used in this story are those of J.K. Rowling's not mine, Though I would love to rewrite the epilouge of Deathly Hallows...

Hermione was holding off Ron with simple kicks and punches, but she knew that it wouldn't last. Harry ran through the great hall and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley! You need to help me, Hermione is in trouble" Harry said urgently. "Alright lead the way, Who is it?" He questioned.

Harry didn't respond till they got to the room. "ALOHOMORA" screamed Harry. They saw Ron tearing at Hermione's jeans.

"Stupefy! How dare he try to rape her while everyone is in the castle still?" Kingsley asked not really expecting to receive an answer. "He did it because him and his mum want new blood in their family, I talked to the portrait of Dumbledore and he told me that Molly wanted him to put Hermione and I under love potions" Harry explained.

Ron was put in a full body bind and taken to the Ministry of Magic, Harry ran over to Hermione and held her tight to his chest. She didn't want to let go and kept holding until Harry told her he needed to use the loo. She sat there and waited till he was done then made him pick her back up.

"Love I can't keep holding you up like this, My arms are killing me" Harry complained. She looked at him with her cute eyes and he sighed. Harry apparated them to Hermione's house and explained to her parents what had happened...

"HE TRIED WHAT, HOW DARE THAT BLOODY..." Harry yelled. "Harry love language" Hermione said. Helen and Richard told Harry that the Weasley family tried to use compulsion charms to get the Grangers to sign a betrothal contract...


	4. Chapter 4

After the Battle Ch 4.

All characters used in this story are those of J.K. Rowling's not mine, Though I would love to rewrite the epilouge of Deathly Hallows...

To say Harry was angry at the Weasley clan was an understatement. The fact they 1. Tried to poison Hermione and 2. Tried to get the Grangers to marry off their daughter, had Harry very angry. Later that night as they got ready for bed Hermione finally spoke.

"Harry, can we consummate tonight?" Hermione asked quietly. "Uh, why the rush Love?" Harry responded. Hermione looked at him with a sad look for a while then smiled at him.

"Harry sweetheart, I want to consummate tonight because I don't want to risk the Weasleys trying to take me away from you..." she trailed off.

Harry smiled at her, and his manly hood stuck out of his trousers like a huge stick. He was ready and so was Hermione. That night they spent a lot of time inside each other and learning their likes and dislikes. Hermione moaned and screamed his name a lot and loudly at that. Harry was surprised that her parents didn't wake up. The next morning after breakfast Harry told Hermione his plan.

"Hermione love tell me how this sounds, We are going to take the Weasleys to court. Ron for attempted rape and Molly and Ginny for trying to poison both of us. And any of the other Weasley's if they knew about it" Harry said proudly. Hermione had a very big smile and kissed Harry with all she was. Harry took Hermione and her parents to Gringotts to perform the marriage ceremony.

"Do you take Hermione Jane... wait you are already married Mr. and Mrs. Potter " Griphook said. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with a look of confusion.

"Uh sorry sir but I'm not quite sure I understand" Harry told the Goblin.

"Well it seems sometime during 1994 Hermione gave her vow, Till the very end" he said.

Hermione looked at Harry and told him "Oh Harry, our magic took those vows as if they were marriage vows and because we consummated last night...' Harry finished her sentence "We are married. Oh Hermione, I hope you aren't mad, I swear I didn't know."

She replied with "Harry we wanted this I can't be mad, I cant wait to continue the Potter legacy" She said happily

Helen and Richard gave each other a happy look, their daughter was married and happy with the man she loved.


End file.
